Micro-objects, such as biological cells, can be processed in a microfluidic apparatus. For example, micro-objects suspended in a liquid in a microfluidic apparatus can be sorted, selected, and moved in the apparatus. The liquid can also be manipulated in the device. Embodiments of the present invention are directed to improvements in manipulating micro-objects and liquid in the same microfluidic apparatus.